The present invention relates generally to a cutting device for spring manufacturing machines and, more particularly, to a cutting device including an actuator connecting a slider and a blade mounted on the slider to perform either a linear direction or an oval trace cutting in coil spring winding machines.
It is well-known a spring, such as a coil winding spring, is widely used as an absorber in cars, toys, appliances, switches and etc. As the spring elements are necessitated for various mechanical and electronic devices, the spring manufacturing machines keep continually to enhance the quality and yield rate of the spring production. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,862 discloses a cutting tool assembly in coil spring winding machines, as shown in FIG. 1, including a tool track 10a, a transmission mechanism 20a, a sliding seat 30a and a guiding seat 40a. This assembly uses the sliding seat 30a and the guiding seat 40a for the cutting in a vertical direction. To do the cutting in a progressive tilt direction, the guiding seat 40a is dismantled and the sliding seat 30a may be replaced by another sliding seat to fix the slider therein.
However, this conventional cutting tool assembly has the drawbacks as follows.
1. To do the cutting in the progressive tilt direction, the guiding seat 40a has to be dismantled from the assembly and replace the sliding seat 30a. It always needs a precise adjustment of the machine after the assembly is changed. Also it takes time and needs a technician to complete the dismantlement and replacement. Therefore, under a highly changing frequency of the sliding and guiding seats 30a, 40a in the coil spring winding machines, the producing efficiency may be reduced. Besides, the sliding and guiding seats 30a, 40a may be easy to get worn in such changes.
2. The sliding seat 30a is connected to the tool track 10a by several screws 31a fixed therein. Nevertheless, this kind of screw fixation cannot provide a precise connection. Furthermore, the slider of the tool track 10a is suspended and a dynamic loading due to the movement of the slider of the sliding seat 30a is also endured by the screws 31a. Therefore, it may be easy to get broken in the connection. Next, in order to adjust the cutting point of the blade, the screws 31a have to be unscrewed first, and a retaining nut 111a is used to relocate the position of the slider of the tool track 10a. Therefore, it may be not so convenient for the adjustment.
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above conventional cutting tool assembly in coil spring winding machines. There is thus a substantial need to provide an improved cutting device for spring manufacturing machines that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.